Red Bean Mochi Inc.
Red Bean Mochi Incorporated is a private shipping company which specialized in no-questions-asked pickups and redistributions of just about anything. The company only has two employees under its roster: Chow, the CEO of the company, and Steve Jose Rico Taco Nacho Quesadilla Mondilla Jones, the company's receptionist. The company was started up by Chow as a fallback plan in case his association with The Justice Brood went south. Appearance The building is located in the west coast area of Los Santos, near Vespucci Beach. Its exterior is that of a normal office building, painted white with multiple windows. The interior is much more furnished and pleasant looking than the outside, with wood floors and colorful paintings. The main floor includes CEO and receptionist desks, a computer room, two public break rooms, a meeting room, and a private break room. The beginning of the office is much cleaner than the back part, with the back littered with company funds, drugs and alcohol, and videogames. There's no cleaner employed, so Chow and Steve take turns for trash duty. Though they have the entire building at their disposal, everything is compressed to one floor to maximize efficiency. There is also a helipad located on the roof for helicopters to be called in. Biography Red Bean Mochi Incorporated was formed on 4/28/2016 by Chow, a former member of the crime syndicate The Justice Brood and a diagnosed psychopath, who immediately claimed the title of CEO. He decided to pick its name from a dessert he found in his pantry one day. His initial statement about how the company came to be and its image is "imagine Amazon.ca but we sell and deliver all the good shit the old-fashioned way, and we don't replace our delivery services with self-mailing drones, cause fuck drones." Realizing that he doesn't have much of a clue on running a business venture, he decided to seek cheap yet efficient employees in downtown Los Santos. Chow met Steve, a blind university graduate, on 5/5/2016 at a gas station where they shared some Doritos and talked about their troubles. On that same day, Steve was hired to the company and became the company's receptionist. Chow was in and out of the company while dealing with The Justice Brood shortly after hiring Steve. This meant that Steve was left in charge of keeping the lights on while he sorted things out. After the fall of The Justice Brood, Chow returned back to the company and reclaimed his title and full time duties of CEO. The company faired quite well over the next few years despite being a small company with rather unique employees. Much of the company's funding came from repossessing, picking up, or stealing products then shipping or redistributing them to clients. Employees Chow: Coon Chow, or Chow, is a former member of the defunct crime syndicate The Justice Brood and the owner and CEO of the private shipping company Red Bean Mochi Incorporated. His duties as CEO include picking jobs, collecting and delivering products, and keeping good relations with clients. Steve: Steve Jose Rico Taco Nacho Quesadilla Mondilla Jones, or Steve Jones for short, is the receptionist for the private shipping company Red Bean Mochi Incorporated. His duties as receptionist include giving updates on jobs, ordering snacks and drinks for his boss, and managing the company's stocks and taxes. Trivia * Mochi is a Japanese rice cake pounded into paste and molded into the desired shape for the pastry. Red bean, one of the many fillings of mochi, is a red paste made from adzuki beans. * The other unused floors of the company headquarters are suspected to be illegal loft housing, but law enforcement has yet to clear those floors for future use as it is not a top priority. * Red Bean Mochi Incorporated was a fallback plan made by Chow in the possibility that his situation with The Justice Brood doesn't improve. * No one has even has the slightest clue as to how the company's two members manage to get anything done or make any sort of profit.